


Unexpected Love

by busrider23



Category: Black Eyed Peas - Fandom, Joss Stone
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busrider23/pseuds/busrider23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when my girlfriend of three years shannon dumps me<br/>for another guy, i fall into depression. but when the black eyed<br/>peas come in, they decide to take me to a Joss Stone concert<br/>to try to get over Shannon, little do i know i find myself falling<br/>for the soul singer.</p><p>The setting is in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> I Noticed there weren't any Joss Stone or BEP stories on here, so i decided to wite a story with them in it and here's how the characters will be set up:
> 
> And i only own the first two characters, not anyone else in the story.
> 
> Jamaal - Age 19, Has long Dreadlocks to the middle of his back and brown eyes. He is a rich person that won a cash for life contest, and when his girlfriend breaks up with him, he falls into depression until he meets Joss.
> 
> Samantha Davis - Age 19, She has Red hair and blue eyes. She fell head over heels for Jamaal when they first met at a carnival when they were both 16. Her parents liked him so much that they knew that he was the guy for her, but she dumps him for another guy from out of nowhere.
> 
> Tony Johnson- Age 20, Is samantha's new boyfriend. He was a womanizer until he met Samantha and when she left Jamaal, she got with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Stacy "Fergie" Ferguson - Age 34, is the female member of the Black Eyed Peas. She is married to "Las Vegas" and "Transformers" hunk, Josh Duhamel. She is a nice person, but if someone says something remedial, she isn't afraid to pound or yell at somebody. She also has Dark hair and blue eyes and she first joined BEP in 2002.
> 
> William "Will.I.Am" James Adams Jr. - Age 34, is the co-founder of the Black Eyed Peas. He has a gumby hair cut and brown eyes. He has a condition named Tinnitus, which is a ringing in the ears due to loudness. He formed BEP when he met Apl.De.Ap in 1988, going by the name Atban Klann.  
>  He is single.
> 
> Allen "Apl.De.Ap" Pineda - Age 35, is also a co-founder of the Black eyed peas. He has a mohawk and brown eyes, He used to have dreadlocks until 2003 when he cut them off to his current hairstyle. he is also single.
> 
> Jaime "Taboo" Gomez - Age 34, is also a member of BEP. He first joined the group in 1995. He has long black hair and does kung fu dance moves at live performances. He is married to Jaymie Dizon. He also has a child from a previous relationship named Joshua.
> 
> Joss Stone - Age 21, She has Brown hair and brown eyes, she had just had two relationships, one with Beau Dozier and Danny Radford, she is a soul singer with three albums released. When she first meets Jamaal, they become quick friends, but little do they know that might blossom into love.
> 
> Antonia Jenae, Ellison Kendrick and Artia Lockett - Joss Stone's Backup singers.
> 
> The Story will be from my character's POV

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1:

It's 11:45 AM and i just got out of the shower in my new downtown apartment in Chicago, i have a towel on my waist, showing of my new chiseled six pack and biceps from working out. I go to my closet to see what i decide to put on, The shirt i decide to put on is a Drew Brees #9 New Orleans Saints jersey, Black jeans and Adidas sneakers with my dreads in a ponytail, then my cell phone rings as i put on my shoe and then i run to the phone to answer who it is.

"Hello?" I said as i pick up my cell phone and it's my girlfriend Samantha, who i've been dating since my senior year in high school.

"Um...Hey." Samantha said hesitantly and for some reason i knew this was not gonna be good from the way she sounded as she spoke.

"What's wrong, Samantha?" I asked worriedly

"We need to talk." She told me over the phone.

"Sure, is there something wrong?" I wonder as know this was not going to be good.

"It's about our relationship." She stated.

"Is there something i did wrong?"

"No, you're a wonderful boyfriend and all, but what i'm trying to say is that this relationship is not working anymore." She said

I freeze for a good 30 seconds as i'm trying to let this sink in. "Are you trying to say--"

But before i finish, She cuts me off. "It's not you that's the problem, i met someone else a month ago that i liked. i thought we would be together, but this guy i met is who i want to be with. therefore i'm breaking up with you."

My heart shatters at the statement that she just said, the girl that i treated like a queen and gave her everything she needed when we first met was breaking up with me? Tears were in my eyes. 

"Who is the new guy that you want to be with?"

"Jamaal, his name is Tony Johnson, i met him on the Red Line at North/Clybourn Station."

"You mean the same womanizer that i met once at 95th Street last year?" I Remark

"Yes, that's the one. When i met him, i thought he was a show off, but now i think he's kinda cute. But don't get me wrong, you'll always be sexier than him. But i'm really sorry to do this to you, i was very glad to have a boyfriend like you and My Parents liked you so much, i thought that was a sign that we would be together ferever. But i guess what the heart wants is what the heart wants." She said to me, with a hint of sadness in her voice

"No, no. I wish you luck with your new boyfriend and i wish you nothing but happiness." i said, tears falling from my eyes that i'm single again.

"You'll find another girl that would want to be with you and when you find her, i want to wish you and her nothing but true happiness, also i hope she'll be good to you like i was." She said as the phone clicked, with that i fall on the couch and put the pillow on the couch and let my tears out. I was pissed and i found out she was a Detroit tigers fan anyway, White Sox, Bulls, Bears and Blackhawks all the way.

I Decide to take a nap after 30 minutes of crying over Samantha dumping for Tony and around 4:35 pm i awake to a voice.

"Are you ok?" The feminine voice asked, i open my eyes and i see a brunette female around 34 years old and it's Fergie.

"Hey, Ferg."


End file.
